


Felix Gaeta's Sing-Along Mutiny

by lls_mutant



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/pseuds/lls_mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gaeta said "The world is frakked up" in A Disquiet Follows My Soul, the comparisons to Dr. Horrible were pretty inevitable.  Given their character arcs, it becomes even MORE inevitable.  Combine that with a stressful month, and what do you get?  Felix Gaeta's Sing-Along Mutiny.  The mutiny arc in BSG set to music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felix Gaeta's Sing-Along Mutiny

**ACT I**

 

TACTICAL STATION. FELIX GAETA sets up a camera, web-style. But, you know, not _really_ networked.

GAETA:

 

_Frak_ you, sir. Frak _you_, sir. Frak you, _sir_. I think the last one, with the sarcastic bent on the _sir_. It just sounds much angrier.

A lot of CIC guys neglect delivery, and that's about standards. When you're basically given a set script that you're allowed to say to the brass, delivery- especially on the stuff you _aren't_ supposed to say- counts for a lot. What, you think Tigh doesn't practice his drawling _What the frak is going on here?_ demeanor? Or the Admiral doesn't look in the mirror to get that fatherly twinkle down just right? Yeah.

In other news, I finally got the new prosthetic, so I guess that's good. Hurts like hell, and I feel like I'm constantly doing a Tiny Tim impression, but less work on the arms. I trained my ass off when I was a cadet, but now I seem to me more a cerebral kind of guy. But Cottle says I'll get used to it. So, yeah, I guess that's good.

Right.

E-mails! Yeah, a little in-ship networking might have been pirated, but hey- I've got the leg, a little piracy should be expected, right? Here's one from WillHitACripple. _Hey genius_. Oooh, sarcasm- that's original. _Hey genius, why don't you stop whining about the Cylons and start fighting them instead?"_

Well, first of all, I do. Just because I don't get into a phallic symbol and fire every other phallic symbol I come across does not mean I'm just sitting on my ass. Well, okay, I _am_ but frak it, I'm the one-

Look, I fire the nukes, okay? When the Old Man lets me, I can kill more Cylons with the flick of my wrist than any of the Viper jocks in the last four years. But, of course, it's a matter of the Old Man letting me, isn't it?

And FYI- I'm _not_ the one who brought a Cylon aboard the _Demetrius_. I left my Stockholm syndrome issues back on New Caprica where they belong, thank you very much. Trusting the people who destroyed the Colonies, hunted us mercilessly, oppressed us on New Caprica, and still keep coming… am I the only one seeing the problem here? The world is frakked up, and I just want to fix it.

Oh, here's one from SonofGod. Wow, you guys are really not subtle. _Dearest Felix, I am concerned about your immortal soul, you are in need of redemption, love is what motivates me…._ Riiiight.

Look, SonofGod, you're not the one who loves me, okay? I already have a boyfriend, and my boyfriend is Louis Hoshi, who, you know, actually gives a frak about me and treats me well. I know it's a completely foreign concept to you, but there are people who actually care about something besides themselves and where they can stick their dick.

Besides, he's _way_ better in bed than you.

Here's one from DollhouseBoy… _long time watcher, first time writer_.. blah blah blah… _you always seemed so steady and even_… blah blah blah… _what is making you go off the deep end and why are you actually talking like this…_

SONG- DUTY FIRST (My Freeze Ray)

GAETA (singing):  
Tactical  
Plot the jumps  
Dradis calls  
Calculate  
Practical   
Plan for bumps  
Professional  
Equilibrate  
Duty comes first, this I know for sure  
Duty comes first, even   
Though it's just the end of the world  
Prosthetic  
Phantom pains  
Morpha helps  
But at a cost  
Pathetic  
Hope's in vain  
Dee is dead  
And I'm lost  
Duty comes first no matter what I feel  
It doesn't matter if I trust  
What I'm told to do,  
I just must see my duty through

'Cause I'm the guy in CIC  
Who has no "special destiny"  
Just a fixture the Old Man  
Can easily command  
Guess that's life  
Can't complain  
Do my job  
Every day  
Frak you, sir

ADAMA (spoken)

What?

GAETA (spoken)

No, I- Dradis contact!

(singing)

That's what I say.  
Duty comes first, this I know--

 

OFFICERS' RACK. Gaeta is sitting on the bed; HOSHI walks in.

HOSHI  
Hey, Felix.

GAETA  
Hey, Louis.

HOSHI  
Wow, I rated a first name.

GAETA  
Funny. Sex does tend to do that, you know.

HOSHI (grinning)   
Oh, so we're having sex now?

GAETA   
As soon as the camera's off, hell yes.

 

They kiss.

GAETA  
Hey, didn't you just get off duty?

HOSHI  
Well, yeah. I thought I was relieving you, but they needed me at…

GAETA  
Communications?

HOSHI  
Yeah. Are you okay?

GAETA  
Yeah. Yeah, I am. Someone's got to do it, and with Dee…

 

Gaeta and Hoshi exchange all too knowing of a look.

GAETA  
I guess I- 

 

The phone rings, and GAETA picks it up. Guys, this is Felix Gaeta's Sing-Along Mutiny. If you're reading this and gotten this far, you know _exactly_ how this is staged.

 

SONG- OBEY ORDERS (Bad Horse Chorus)

ADAMA AND TIGH (singing)  
Your best friend suicided  
You leg is gone as well  
We fear you will misguide us  
And you look unwell  
So now you are invited  
On a Raptor ride to Hell  
Not that we know, but- what the frak?  
Your Raptor's gone? We can't keep track.

The Eight committed murder,  
She killed the pilots, too  
And if you hadn't hurt her  
She would have killed you  
But though we should alert her  
We won't tell Roslin "boo"  
Keep it quiet, don't make a fuss  
Because otherwise it fraks with us.

HOSHI  
Well, you've got to go?

GAETA  
Are you kidding? Time off- that's unheard of. Do you mind?

HOSHI  
Not at all. Go. Feel better. I'll be waiting.

 

CUT TO RAPTOR. Felix is standing, staring at the Crazy Eight in horror.

SONG- HELPING HANDS (Caring Hands)

CRAZY EIGHT (singing)  
I helped you on New Caprica,  
I'd free them if you picked them.  
But I frakked you over good  
And now I'll blame the victim.  
Kill your hope? No?  
How bout now?

 

Gaeta kills her with a scalpel.

CUT TO OFFICER'S QUARTERS.

Hoshi is sitting next to Gaeta on the bed. They're both in pants and tanks, and obviously extremely shaken.

HOSHI  
I don't understand. Why did she kill everyone in the Raptor instead of just jumping back earlier?

GAETA  
Got me. Survival, she said. Speaking of which, I'm surprised Adama sent _you_ looking for us. No offense, but I've seen you fly a Raptor and you're not exactly wings material.

HOSHI   
He didn't send me.

GAETA  
What?

HOSHI  
He didn't send me. I had to beg Tigh for two days. I think he finally let me go just to shut me up.

GAETA  
You're kidding.

HOSHI  
No, I'm not. I guess with resources so low and no one having any idea where you could be-

GAETA   
No. You're joking. He wouldn't have- the Admiral always- when Starbuck went missing he searched for days, and when Roslin went missing-

HOSHI  
Felix, calm down.

GAETA  
He always says that we're his family, but when… he didn't do a damn thing.

HOSHI   
Don't take it so personally. He-

GAETA  
I'm not taking it personally. But the fact he didn't look for us is a symptom of how ineffective he is and how little he really cares about the people on this ship. It's a symptom, and the disease rages on, consumes the human race. The fish rots from the head, so they say. So I'm thinking, why not cut off the head?

HOSHI  
Cut off the head?

GAETA  
Well, it's not a perfect metaphor, but it's accurate. Look, you found me and you saved me, so I'll protect you. But if this doesn't work out, and I'm wrong… you have a bright future, Louis.

HOSHI  
What are you talking about? If what doesn't work out?

GAETA  
Keep your head down.

 

Gaeta pulls himself up, puts on his jacket and buttons it, walks down the hall.

SONG- A MAN'S GOTTA DO WHAT A MAN'S GOTTA DO

GAETA (singing)  
A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.  
Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through  
All that matters's taking matters into your own hands  
The Cylons destroyed everything, and I must make a stand

 

Gaeta enters the ADMIRAL'S QUARTERS. ADAMA (sitting at his desk), TIGH, TYROL, LEE and HELO are there. Gaeta sits.

ADAMA (singing)  
Stand back, everyone, nothing here to see  
I'll use military logic to discard democracy  
It doesn't matter what you want, only what I say-  
So frak yourselves and do it all my way.

A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do  
The Fleet's in danger and the Cylons are saving you  
I trust Saul Tigh, so we'll ally and use the Cylon tech  
Or Cavil and his men will be our deaths

TYROL (singing)  
Thank you, Admiral, there's just one little catch  
We want a Quorum seat, civil rights and all the rest  
They- I mean we- ah, the Two, Six, and Eights  
I need a frakking chart to keep it straight

ADAMA (Hammer's melody)

Don't worry about it.

A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do  
I've no choice now, so I'll be trusting you  
I don't want to do this- I don't like the interface  
But now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place  
We have no choice, so have a voice, we'll see this to the end  
Humans and Cylons will now be friends

(overlapping (Penny's melody))

LEE   
It will be a tough sell  
Everyone thinks they've been through hell

TIGH  
They'll suck it up if they want  
To survive, motherfrakkers

HELO  
I'll use my voice, we'll see this to the end

LEE, TIGH, HELO, and TYROL  
Humans and Cylons will now be friends.

 

GAETA (overlapping, Dr. Horrible's melody)  
Are you kidding?  
What fight are you watching?  
Stop talking about that.  
Did you notice they blew up all the humans?  
This plan is nuts- I can feel it deep within my guts  
Whatever.

GAETA  
Frak.

 

**ACT II**

 

MESS HALL- Gaeta is sitting at a table, others (including NARCHO) are standing and sitting around, listening.

GAETA  
Someone close that hatch. Let's talk. 

 

SONG- MY EYES

GAETA (singing)  
Any dolt with half a brain  
Can see that humankind has gone insane  
To the point where I don't know  
If I'll upset the status quo  
If I throw poison in the water main.

Listen close to everybody's heart  
And hear that breaking sound  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
And crashing to the ground

I cannot believe my eyes  
How the world's filled with filth and lies  
But it's plain to see  
Hatred inside of me is on the rise.

 

INT. COLONIAL ONE. ZAREK is addressing the QUORUM .

ZAREK (singing)  
Look around  
The Admiral has run aground  
The President is lost, not found  
And hasn't made a single sound  
They want us

To roll over and become good friends  
With those who destroyed our lives  
And those who'd see humanity's end  
Will install FTL drives

I cannot believe my eyes  
You've seen through Adama's lies  
And it seems to me  
A revolutionary is on the rise

 

Split screen, with Gaeta still talking to the mess hall and Zarek still addressing the Quorum

GAETA (Dr. Horrible's melody)   
Anyone with half a brain   
Could see that the alliance is insane   
But Adama doesn't know   
Because his damn toaster XO   
Makes him think all the Cylons are the same

Listen close to everybody's heart   
And hear that breaking sound   
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart   
And crashing to the ground

I cannot believe my eyes   
How the world's filled with filth and lies   
And it seems to me   
Hatred inside of me is on the rise

TOM (overlapping, Penny's melody)  
Take it slow  
The support for this is far too low   
'Cause the truth is still that we all know  
The Cylon allies have to go  
And I believe

You know this deep within your heart  
That this idea's unsound  
It will tear the Fleet apart  
We'll be crashing to the ground

I cannot believe my eyes  
Are you all finally growing wise?  
'Cause it seems to me  
A revolutionary is on the rise

 

MESS HALL. Everyone has left except Gaeta, who is still sitting at his table, and Narcho, who approaches and sits across from him.

NARCHO  
So. You had some pretty interesting things to say, Gaeta. You caught me by surprise- you don't seem the type for power.

GAETA  
It's not power I'm after. I just want to fix things, to make things better. Like Zarek.

NARCHO  
Zarek, the Sagittaron terrorist?

GAETA  
Erm, Roslin?

NARCHO  
Sorry- I'm just messing with you. I just never pictured a day when Zarek was the only one who would listen to reason.

GAETA   
Yeah, well, now I can picture it really well. Zarek was the one who really held things together on New Caprica before the Cylons invaded.

NARCHO   
Oh? That's not what I heard. I heard _you_ were the one who kept everything together. And I believe it.

GAETA  
No, I-

NARCHO  
Yes, you did. And you are now, too. You know exactly what the hell you're doing; and what's more, you're right. So…

GAETA  
What are you saying, Noel?

NARCHO  
I'm saying you're going to be needing someone to help you. Someone who feels like you do. And someone you can trust. Is Hoshi in on this with you?

GAETA  
Absolutely not.

NARCHO  
Really?

GAETA  
I can't afford to trust _anyone_ in CIC. More than that, I don't want them involved, especially Louis. Look, Noel, you're smart enough that you've got to know how this could easily end-

NARCHO  
Adama's not just going to slap us on the wrist and kiss us on the forehead. I know that. But Felix, if he and Roslin keep going this way, we're all going to die, anyway. I'd much rather die fighting, on my own terms. I'm in.

 

Gaeta looks at him for a long time, and then extends his hand.

GAETA  
I'm glad to have you with us, Lieutenant Allison.

 

CUT TO CIC Camera

GAETA

This is it. The mutiny is on. We can do this. People are not happy and there's enough support that we can make this work. With any luck, we an manage to do this with a minimum of violence- just lock up Adama and his special snowflake favorites, and then we can find somewhere to call home and get a true democracy established again. And then we'll let them go.

I know, I know. It probably won't work that way. People are going to have to die. But that's the general idea. And with a little luck, I'm sure we can make it work.

Same camera, but obviously later. Gaeta looks pissed.

GAETA

Well, shit. This is not good. Apparently, I should be more careful about what I say here. No, Adama's not onto me, but Gage and Vireem, the Sunshine Boys of the _Pegsus_, are among our viewers. So much for my nonviolent revolution. But still, I can't turn anyone away- we're too short on troops. And after I take over the CIC and put the senior officers in custody- because there is no way in hell I am letting any of them near this mess- Gage is probably one of the few people who has any idea how to run the tactical station. Not that he has _much_ of an idea, but you've got to work with what you've got I- wait, call from the Admiral to Zarek over on _Colonial One_.

Gaeta turns on the speaker.

SONG- ORDERS (REPRISE) (Bad Horse Chorus (Reprise))

ADAMA/TIGH (singing)  
We saw the weak rebellion you tried to pull today  
And you are just a hellion we can lock away  
So we'll have a Cylon quell ya, and drag you to our bay  
You're not in charge and we'll use force  
So give it up or you'll get yours.

 

GAETA

Frak! I really didn't think they'd do it. Tom Zarek is the rightful Vice President. Laura Roslin put him there herself. Look, any child knows that the main job of the Vice President is to take over if the President dies or becomes incapable of his or her duties. The moral of the story? DON'T PICK SOMEONE FOR VICE PRESIDENT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THEM BEING PRESIDENT SOME DAY. Laura Roslin is a smart woman- what is ever possessing her to be this frakking stupid?

The thing is, this isn't the first time they've done this. It's not even the second. I mean, come on. Lee Adama as President? It's not a question of his capability- although the man is a complete ass who never realized what a great thing he had in Dee until it was too late- but for Gods' sakes. If you want to discredit Baltar, you don't put your frakking _son_ into the Presidency. How stupid can you get?

We're going to do this. Any doubt I might have had is completely gone. See you at the aftermath. Peace. Well, not… oh, just frak it.

BRIG: Gaeta is sitting in a chair, talking to Zarek, who is sitting on the bed.

GAETA  
It's not personal, although Gods know I have enough reasons for it to be. It's not that Adama has his favorites. It's that he abandons those who aren't his favorites. He and Laura Roslin have abandoned _us_, and the Fleet deserves better than that. They don't want to lead, they don't want to live, but they won't step aside and let those who want to fight do our jobs.

ZAREK  
So you're really prepared to do this?

GAETA  
Yes. Although….

ZAREK  
Although you still think you should have tried harder. If you'd just found the right words, you'd have convinced him. Let me save you the suspense, Felix. It wouldn't have worked. You _are_ right. This is the only way.

GAETA  
What makes you so sure?

 

SONG- ZAREK'S LAMENT (Penny's Song)

ZAREK (singing)  
Here's the story of a man   
Who once believed in reason  
Thinking you could change the world  
Without violence or treason or force

Every incarnation  
Of democracy turns sour  
And freedom is a sacrifice  
A dictator's ultimate price  
For power

Grief replaced with anger  
When ideals become a token  
Violence is your one recourse  
When those ideals are broken again

Every revolution starts  
With someone being brave  
I hope you know the consequences  
Of this will be deadly  
And be grave

So we'll do this thing together.

 

Gaeta and Zarek stand and shake hands; Gaeta leaves.

CIC- Gaeta is at his station, picks up the phone. Narcho is on the other end.

NARCHO  
You ready, Gaeta?

GAETA  
We're set. Zarek's off the ship and over on _Colonial One._ The comm systems are down, the wiring is going haywire, and no one up here suspects a thing.

NARCHO  
What about Thrace? I saw her earlier.

GAETA  
She's caught on. If you see her again, kick her into an airlock for me, will you?

NARCHO   
Not a problem, trust me.

GAETA  
Knew I could. All right. Send up the Marines.

 

Marines enter CIC, Gaeta stands.

SONG- BRAND NEW DAY

GAETA  
So at first I dismantled the signals and the lines  
And at worst the command center and Admrial were blind  
To the mess and the chaos that raged down below  
I confess that the way this went down pleased me so  
And it's all going right

It's a brand new day  
And although I'll try  
To keep the bloodshed down  
You are gonna die  
How I hesitated  
And I wonder why  
It's a brand new day

All the times that you took me for granted I forgive  
All the crimes, and my leg- all recanted and I'll live  
So I lie, so I say, I delude myself it's true  
But If I am this way then I learned it all from you  
Who showed me the light

It's a brand new me  
I've got no remorse  
The water's rising   
But I know the course  
I'm gonna shock you all  
Right down to the core

But I really don't know how this will go  
Killing Adama makes me queasy  
And I barely dare to sit in his chair  
But I knew this wouldn't be easy

It's a brand new day  
Now I've got control  
I am in command  
And full of vitriol  
Go ahead and tell me  
I've condemned my soul  
It's a brand new day…

 

Marines lead Adama off, Gaeta stands in the center of CIC.

**ACT III**

 

SONG- YOU WILL PAY (So They Say)

RACETRACK:  
You will pay for your father, your president-  
And you, leading us astray

SKULLS:  
About time.

LEE:  
You will pay for your treason

LEE/STARBUCK:  
So let go now

STARBUCK:  
I'll kill you

GAGE:  
You will pay just for being a Cylon   
Even if you saved the Fleet.  
I'll frak you

HELO:  
Frak yourself

BALTAR:  
This is madness talking

ROSLIN:  
He will pay- a cripple leading the way?

BALTAR/ROSLIN:  
I can not believe this

BALTAR:  
Are there any words that I can say?

LAIRD:  
He will pay for what he did

JAFFEE:  
He will pay for the Admiral, the crew and the Fleet

LAIRD/JAFFEE:  
We are casualties now

STARBUCK:  
I'll kill you all!

ADAMA:  
You will pay the price  
No mercy- my heart is made of ice  
You will pay for betraying your oath and me  
I will kill you for this

LEE/STARBUCK  
Let's save the Cylons!

ZAREK:  
This is perfect so far  
They will pay, and that is really okay  
Now I've killed the Quorum   
Oh, frak, what is Gaeta going to say?

GAETA/KELLY  
There's no happy ending, so they say

GAETA:  
Not for me anyway

KELLY  
Is this really how you take the chance to build a brand new day?

GAETA:  
All I can do is build a brand new day

STARBUCK:  
Let's save the Admiral!

LEE/TIGH/ATHENA  
For the Old Man!

 

CYLON BASESHIP. Roslin is shouting into a wireless.

ROSLIN  
Do you hear me? You won't get away with this!"

ENGINEER!TWO  
Well, I'm sure you scared the microphone, but I don't think even your voice carries across the vacuum that is space.

ROSLIN  
Well, instead of cracking jokes, why don't you get me some string and two tin cans?

ENGINEER!TWO  
Well, I've got a solution for you, and it's not much more than that. Old technology that-

ROSLIN  
You are aware that the _Galactica_ is entirely old technology, and that Gaeta knows it better than anyone, right?

ENGINEER!TWO  
From what I understand he does, but for a human. But I'm sure I don't have to remind you, Madam President, that I'm a machine. If I can't outwit a human on this score, I should just turn in my circuit board right now.

ROSLIN (laughs)  
I must say, you aren't anywhere near as…

ENGINEER!TWO  
Creepy?

ROSLIN:   
Yes! You're nowhere near as creepy as the Two we're most familiar with.

ENGINEER!TWO  
Yeah. It's the goatee. Are you ready?

 

Roslin takes the wireless.

ROSLIN  
People of the Fleet….

 

SONG- DROP YOUR OPPOSITION (Everyone's a Hero)

ROSLIN  
I know it's terrifying, our lives are in their hands  
It is instinct defying, they destroyed our homes and lands  
But the Fleet won't last forever  
The ships are breaking up  
Will we surrender? Never  
But we need this making up.

So drop your opposition and your weapons  
Or I will destroy the battlestar  
It's not what I want to do  
But I am not like you  
I'll go that far  
You kill Adama and I will kill you  
I'll use cannons, bullets, guns and missiles too

 

CUT TO Adama in the airlock with the Marines, being rescued.

ADAMA

So I think my girlfriend, Laura (yeah, we totally had sex)

ROSLIN

WOO!

ADAMA

She roused her scary aura, and she's coming for you next  
You're guilty of mutiny  
You trampled on my men  
You betrayed honor and duty  
You won't do this again

So drop your opposition and your weapons  
I'm Adama, so of course I'm going to win  
Maybe once you had a case  
But the bloodshed in this place  
Is all your sin  
So drop your opposition and your weapons  
And then the rebuilding of the Fleet begins

I'll restore my authority and punish you with guns  
Tigh's my XO and I'll ignore he was once a Cylon alcoholic bum  
Everybody!

 

Adama and Marines begin striding towards the CIC

ADAMA  
Drop your opposition and your weapons  
The Marines are on their way to CIC  
Join me at this time  
And I will be inclined  
To keep you free

MARINES (over Adama)

We're loyal now  
A quick turn around  
We're loyal now

ADAMA/ROSLIN

So drop your opposition and your weapons  
Here we come, we're coming for all of-

 

CIC- Gaeta is standing at the table, hears the Marines and Adama coming.

SONG- SLIPPING

GAETA  
The bootsteps are nearing  
They echo, I'm hearing  
How close they are coming  
Roslin is yelling and  
Zarek is telling me  
I should be gunning  
What would be served? Why should so  
Many more people now die?  
Once we deserved to win for   
We had the truth on our side   
Our moral high is slipping  
Our high ground's slipping

Now that I'm cornered   
I find myself mourning  
All that I thought I mattered  
I still know I'm right   
But I've lost in this fight  
And now all hope is shattered  
What have I done?  
I see death is beckoning  
I guess I could run  
But now is the time for the reckoning  
Everything is slipping  
Slipping away….

Weapons hold!  
Surrender!   
It's time to wake up now!  
I can't fight!  
No more blood  
Will stain my hands  
Adama  
I can't face   
What I have done and how  
Many lives  
I have lost  
In my command  
So you win  
And I get   
What I really-  
Justice calls  
And the price  
I'm ready to pay  
Wish no more   
Take my life  
Death scares me not in the least  
I may finally have peace  
The pain and the hatred will cease, cease,   
GAETA (spoken)  
Uh, Gage, it's that button- right there. Yeah.

GAETA (singing)  
Cease!  
I'm sorry, Tom  
But this can't go on   
And we must surrender  
We'll go down together  
To make it all better  
Someone will remember  
Someone will remember….

 

The Marines arrest Gaeta and Zarek and lead them away.

BRIG- Gaeta is sitting on the same bed Tom sat on when Adama enters and takes his chair.

ADAMA   
You wanted to see me.

GAETA  
I did.

 

He reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a folded paper and gives it to Adama. Adama unfolds it and reads it.

ADAMA  
And why should I trust this?

GAETA  
Don't. Have Lou- have Lieutenant Hoshi verify it. I have no idea how many of those will prove to be viable, but at least it's a jumping off point.

ADAMA  
This doesn't change anything.

GAETA  
I never expected it to.

 

Adama nods and stands. Gaeta leans forward.

GAETA  
Admiral?

 

Adama stops.

GAETA  
I checked the regulations. They state that a man about to be executed by firing squad is allowed a final cigarette… and a confession.

ADAMA  
You aren't religious.

GAETA (smiling bitterly)  
Call it a deathbed conversion.

ADAMA   
And who are you confessing to?

GAETA  
I'd like to see Gaius Baltar one more time before….

ADAMA  
Baltar.

GAETA   
Yes, Baltar.

ADAMA  
A little last minute guilt induction before you go?

GAETA  
If that was what I wanted, perhaps I'd ask for you. There's just something I need to say.

 

Adama nods stiffly, leaves the Brig.

 

OFFICER'S QUARTERS- Gaeta and Baltar are sitting at a table, talking. Gaeta pours a cup of coffee.

SONG- EVERYTHING YOU EVER

GAETA  
Here lies everything  
The world in shambles at my feet  
My undoing's complete  
Here's the reckoning

BALTAR  
Everything you ever….

GAETA  
Arise and see  
So your world's benign?  
So you think justice has a voice?  
And we all have a choice?  
Well, now the Fleet is dying

BALTAR  
Everything you ever…

GAETA  
And I am fine

 

As the music plays, we see flashbacks. Gaeta in the CIC, Gaeta's joy when the Cylon tylium mines are destroyed, Gaeta running on New Caprica, Gaeta handing the Eight the list, Gaeta pulling a gun on Baltar… all of the moments when he tried to do his duty and do what was best for the human race.

As the music shifts into the instrumental from Brand New Day, Gaeta and Zarek are led down the corridor and to the chairs in the airlock. As the music shifts again to the original opening credit theme, they are strapped to the chairs, and they smile at each other.

ADAMA  
My resolve's the same  
Now I must keep the word I gave  
And send you to your graves  
Now is the end game  
Ready, take aim-

GAETA:

It stopped.

 

DARKNESS.


End file.
